


Glitter Bomb

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Skoulson - Freeform, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: "This is like..." She trailed off as she rubbed her fingers together slowly, eventually thinking of a comparison, and immediately meeting Coulson's eyes.He reached forward and touched two fingers against the hollow of her throat, gathering some of the liquid there and repeating her action."It's like," He frowned, staring at his fingers as if it didn't make sense, and Daisy suspected he'd reached the same conclusion she had."Lotion?" She offered, raising an eyebrow slightly toward Coulson. He swallowed, wiped his hand against his trousers, and took a half step away from her."Right. Lotion." He repeated, and she definitely knew he was thinking the same thing she was.





	Glitter Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Some quick little (AU, maybe? Pre-angsty-hot mess, definitely) funsies for i-deduce-skeletons on Tumblr. Poking some light-hearted fun at the ol' "we've been drugged and suddenly we can't keep our hands off of one another" trope, plus some good ol' smut. Feel better soon, girl!

"What was that?" Fitz's urgent tone sounded through the comms has he watched some sort of smoke grenade go off on the screen.

"Aw, _hell_ ," Daisy muttered, looking down at her field suit, now covered with some sort of light blue, almost glittering sort of dust.

"You have _got_  to be kidding me. Haven't we moved past this stage in the world of espionage attacks?" Coulson grouched, quickly swiping the hand that wasn't holding a gun across his face, careful not to actually press anything into his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I've come to associate this color with _not good_." Daisy said tensely, holding her arms slightly away from her body as if she were afraid to move too much.

Coulson gave her a look-over, grim expression on his face, and then nodded.

"Fitz, I think you should prepare a pod to bring us back to the Zephyr, just in case this stuff has some sort of biohazard. And get the showers ready!"

"I want - " Simmons' voice drifted partially through the comms and there was a bit of a scramble before she was heard more clearly, "I want samples of this before you wash it all down the drain! And from now on, updates on your condition every two minutes, until you both get back."

There was a brief silence, and Daisy and Coulson looked at one another warily.

"This _could_  just be glitter." Simmons reasoned, her higher tone of voice making it obvious that she didn't believe that. "But you two attract danger like no one else I've ever met."

"I've set the sensors," Daisy informed them.

"Got it," Fitz confirmed, having grabbed another set of comms to replace his own that Simmons had stolen, "Pod coming in. Stand clear,"

"I know the drill," Daisy muttered under her breath, swiping at the tip of her nose when the weird dust tickled it. Coulson briefly touched his fingers against her shoulder.

"Anything you could tell me now?" Simmons asked as Daisy and Coulson scrambled into the pod quickly. "Strange smells? Vision changes? Breathing irregularities?"

Coulson kept his gun trained on the door until it was completely sealed shut, and only then did he marginally relax. They both holstered their weapons and immediately began peeling off their outer protective covering; a bullet proof vest for Coulson, and Daisy's gauntlets and utility belt. Each dropped piece of clothing produced a cloud of light blue dust, and Coulson pursed his lips as he attempted to wave it away from his face.

"Nothing changed for me, so far," Daisy informed her friend, tilting her head to the side a bit and rolling her shoulder. "Kind of itchy, but, plain old glitter will do that too."

"Glitter bombs? Hydra resorting to lame 'gay agenda' jokes, now?" Coulson scoffed, leaning over to rub his hand vigorously through his hair, trying to remove as much dust from his person as possible.

"Knowing Hydra, it wouldn't surprise me they would stoop so low. But, also knowing Hydra, I highly doubt this stuff is just glitter." Daisy replied, running her fingers through her hair as well.

"Honestly I'm a bit... Itchy, too." Coulson looked a little perturbed. "It almost feels _under_  my skin, though."

Daisy's eyes widened as she got a closer look at him. Stepping forward, she ran her finger down the side of his neck, making him jump and give her a weird look.

"Look, where it's gotten wet with your sweat." She held her finger up between them. It was no longer dusty, but it didn't have a cake-like texture either, as normal dirt or dust would upon getting wet. "This is like..." She trailed off as she rubbed her fingers together slowly, eventually thinking of a comparison, and immediately meeting Coulson's eyes.

He reached forward and touched two fingers against the hollow of her throat, gathering some of the liquid there and repeating her action.

"It's like," He frowned, staring at his fingers as if it didn't make sense, and Daisy suspected he'd reached the same conclusion she had.

"Lotion?" She offered, raising an eyebrow slightly toward Coulson. He swallowed, wiped his hand against his trousers, and took a half step away from her.

"Right. Lotion." He repeated, and she definitely knew he was thinking the same thing she was. Not exactly _lotion_.

"Itching may very quickly lead to something more dangerous, and I don't like the idea of the two of you being coated in the stuff until you return to base." Simmons spoke quickly. "If you could put your outer garments, the ones with more of this dust collected on them, inside of the top drawer of the cabinet, I can use those to gather samples from. I can initiate the sprinkler system in the pod from here, and you should be able to clean yourselves well enough until you arrive here where we can decontaminate."

"Dear God,"

"This is insane. Death by glitter." Daisy complained, shaking her head as she tucked her gauntlets and utility belt into the drawer, along with Coulson's flak vest. "There's probably more of this crap jammed in our guns," She sighed, reaching down to remove her weapon and holster as well. Coulson nodded, pulling his holster off of his hip and reaching past her to put it in the drawer.

"Okay Simmons, your drawer of goodies is secured. What next?" Coulson said, uneccesarily, considering they had video footage connected to the pod so Fitz and Simmons could see them.

"Anything more than itching?" Simmons asked.

"Not really." Coulson shrugged, then said, "And I wouldn't call it _itching_ , exactly. It's more like... A buzzing?" He looked at Daisy for assistance in explaining.

"Kind of," she agreed thoughtfully, "though not like my powers."

"As every doctor will tell you, scratching makes it worse, so if the feeling does get stronger, just try not to scratch." Simmons advised, managing to sound both relieved and more worried at the same time.

"It's not - I don't want to _scratch_." Coulson was still looking off into space, trying to explain as best he could to Simmons.

"What _do_  you want to do?" Fitz asked.

Coulson and Daisy looked at one another again, Daisy worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She brushed her hand against the back of her neck, wiping off more of the weird substance, suddenly wanting to get all of it off of her _right now_.

"I just want this stuff off of me," Coulson grouched, not wanting to talk about what had _really_  just flashed through his mind just then. He pulled off his boots roughly and shook out the dust that had gathered inside.

"Alright, I'm sorry, this might be a little cold," Simmons apologized to them as she prepared the sequence to set off the sprinklers.

"Ugh, Simmons, did you mess with the temperature gauge? Remind me to go over the programming with you again once I get back," Daisy complained, pulling at the zipper on her suit, opening it a little in an effort to cool down. It had suddenly started to feel uncomfortably hot inside the pod. Coulson found himself tracking the movement, as if someone had hit a slow-motion button, and opened the collar of his dress shirt as well.

"I don't think I - sorry - ah, found it," Simmons murmured as she worked.

Daisy looked back toward Coulson, seeing sweat drip slowly down his forehead and the side of his face, and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment.

"Are we- stoned?" Daisy wondered, reaching out and poking his shoulder. He shifted back a little, then leaned forward toward her, and pressed two fingers against her shoulder as well.

"I've been stoned before. This isn't stoned... Unless Hydra's joined the drug trade and are creating their own new thing," Coulson replied, holding his hand up in the air in front of his face, turning it over and wiggling his fingers.

"You've been stoned?!" Daisy exclaimed.

"This is trippy, though," Coulson mused. He focused back on her, dropping his hand back by his side. "Are you seeing things in slow-motion right now?" She looked at him oddly for a moment, and then nodded.

"Simmons," Daisy started warily, "I'm sorry I doubted your computer abilities... I don't think it was you who messed with the temperature in here,"

"A side-effect from the dust? Argh, I wish I had a way to take your temperatures... It's probably a good thing this water will be cold. If your temperatures raise too high, it could become dangerous. Do either of you have a headache, or feel a little nauseous?" Simmons asked quickly.

"I'm just _hot_ ," Daisy complained, suddenly annoyed, peeling open her suit further and pushing it off so she was left standing there in her tank-top and leggings. Coulson blinked widely, staring at her, his cock twitching inside of his trousers.

"Simmons, wait - " Coulson started, just as Simmons said,

"Ah, _finally_ ," and the sprinkler system kicked on in the pod.

"Fuck!" Daisy yelped, jumping as the ice-cold water hit her skin. The dust immediately started congealing as soon as it got wet, sliding down their skin but not off of them as fast as they would like. "It's just spreading it around!" Daisy shouted over the noise of the spray. Coulson squinted at her as rivulets of water ran down his face. "This is just gross. What the hell is useful about _this_?"

"Daisy," Coulson warned, dismayed to find himself staring at the low cut of her tank-top.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you're going to give me a speech about language _now_ , Mr. Captain America. I've heard _your_  mouth."

"Just, please don't say _fuck_ ," Coulson muttered, finally managing to drag his eyes off to the side.

"Don't say what?" Daisy asked, and he was repeating himself before he realized that she had heard him fine the first time. She grinned at his consternated expression. "Well, I kinda _like_  it when you say it," Daisy teased flirtatiously, and then she looked appalled at herself. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes," Coulson informed her dryly, trying to wipe the substance off of his arms. "I think it's this stuff; after it gets wet,"

"Damn. That explains why you were staring at my boobs."

"Sorry," Coulson apologized, contrite, and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say that was a _bad_  thing," She retorted, then almost comically slapped her hand over her mouth.

"See the problem, now?" Coulson said, propping his hands on his hips.

"What the hell is _useful_  about this?" She repeated. "Unless somebody in Hydra's weapons team has some sort of sick fantasies,"

Coulson debated along with her mostly as an attempt to distract himself from the idea of Daisy and fantasies,

"Maybe it's a... Defense tactic? Get the enemy distracted so they can run away, or grab whatever they're after, or even kill their enemy?"

Daisy rolled her eyes at him.

"It's Hydra. If they want to kill someone they usually are pretty overt about it."

"I don't know!" Coulson replied, frustrated. "So maybe it's just for distraction!" He turned away from her, trying not to think of how beautiful she was.

"Glitter _is_  cheaper than bullets," Daisy eventually conceded, and he tried to relax a little.

"Sorry. I'm just..." Coulson apologized.

" _Tense_." Daisy finished for him, her tone a little lower than normal, and he felt her fingers trail down the back of his shirt, and he shivered. "I think you've won our little wet t-shirt contest here, Phil," She spoke appreciatively, and he pressed his lips together tightly. "Wow." She murmured, barely louder than the spray of water, the pads of her fingers pressing against his lower back and then sliding around the curve of his ass.

"Daisy!" He yelped, turning toward her and jumping back, his face burning with embarrassment at the burst of arousal he had felt.

"Guys, we're preparing the decom units now. Give us a couple more minutes," Fitz announced over the comms. He and Jemma must've been too busy working too have noticed or heard Daisy and Coulson's exchange, something which gave Coulson a small amount of relief.

Daisy's hands had followed him, though, and were now slipping curiously all along the front of his soaked shirt. He watched, in slow motion, as she licked her lip and then pulled it between her teeth, and he was unable to move or look away from her as he felt her unbutton his shirt.

Her hands were warm, almost too warm, but they felt amazing against his skin, and he allowed his eyes to drift closed. Not a moment later the pad of her thumb brushed across his nipple and he hissed, wrenching his eyes open again. Alright, this definitely wasn't your standard dollar-store glitter.

He grasped her upper arms firmly, narrowing his eyes at her through the spray of water.

"Daisy," He warned, but then she smirked and her eyes glinted. He wasn't quick enough to move away before she wrapped her leg around his own and flipped him off balance, dropping him onto his back with a loud 'thump'. He grunted at the impact, but he wasn't annoyed with her at all.

Especially now that she was straddling his waist with nothing but that thin fabric over her legs, her hands on his chest as she rocked against him.

"Daisy-" he gasped.

He wasn't pushing her away, no, he just couldn't decide where he wanted his hands the most. On her thighs? Her waist? Curled around her wrists, where she was pressing her fingers through the hair on his chest?

"God, the way you say my name is _so good_ ," Daisy moaned, leaning down so she could whisper the words against his ear.

There was no hiding his reaction in his trousers, especially with the way she was sliding up and down along his quickly-hardening shaft.

He sighed heavily and slid his hands along her back, one pushing her tank top up so he could feel her skin, and the other carding through her wet strands of hair. He whispered her name again, slowly, letting his tongue curl around each letter as if her name had been made for him to speak it on his lips.

For a wonderful, glorious moment, her mouth was on his, soft and warm and very receptive to his tongue-

"Woah!" Fitz's shout was much louder, which meant that they had docked within the Zephyr and he was standing inside the pod now. Neither of them stopped what they were doing, though, much too intently focused on one another. "Jemma!" Fitz demanded, reaching down to grasp Daisy as carefully but as firmly as he could, pulling her up and off of Coulson.

"What," Jemma started to ask, hurrying into the room, her voice sharpening in surprise as she repeated, "What?"

Daisy was squirming against Fitz's grasp, trying to get free, as Coulson tried to push himself up off of the floor. He seemed rather unbalanced, but managed to get to his feet and moved toward Daisy and Fitz, but then Jemma stepped in and grasped his arms, pulling them behind his back.

"Get her to a decom unit!" Jemma ordered, struggling against Coulson's greater strength. If he actually really started to fight against her, she wouldn't be able to hold him.

She took in as much as she could in the moment; flushed skin, heavy breathing, eyes dilated and glassy. She also wasn't getting the best grip because whatever was on Coulson's skin was just sliding through her hands.

"C'mon, Daisy," Fitz encouraged as Daisy, looking extremely disappointed, stopped most of her struggling and allowed him to lead her out of the pod.

Coulson, growling, yanked once against Jemma's grip, but she managed to grab a hold of the back of his belt and yank him back.

"Director!" She scolded, and he narrowed his eyes at her. She softened her tone slightly, not sure what else this drug was doing to the chemicals inside of his body, and added, "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Once they were each secured in their own decontamination unit, Fitz and Jemma switched, each keeping a careful but respectful eye over their charges.

Even with another man now looking after him, Coulson was fairly certain that he had still never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. Once Daisy had been out of his line of sight, and he'd been pulled out of the heady smell of the pod, he'd been clear-headed enough to follow Jemma's orders and undressed at her turned back before shutting himself inside of the decom shower.

He felt much more like himself by the time the shower had turned off and Fitz passed a towel to him through the cracked door of the shower. Unfortunately...

"Fitz." Coulson spoke up gruffly; the first time he'd uttered a word since he'd unashamedly moaned Daisy's name.

"Ready? We want you to hang out in the lab here until we land back on base. I can grab you some sweats to wear," Fitz said, and Coulson shook his head, interrupting him,

"Just - could you give me a minute?" Coulson pressed his lips together firmly, willing away the blush that threatened to spread across his face. He tried to be as stoic as possible, as Fitz realized what he was asking and nodded vigorously, blushing a little himself.

"Of course, of course. Yeah. I'll just, uh, go get a change of clothes for you." Fitz jerked his thumb outside the little corridor they were in. "And I'll be back. In, a few minutes,"

Coulson grimaced as Fitz quickly disappeared, and glared down at his own traitorous body. He'd hoped the erection would subside at least a little bit after getting all that crap off of him, but that hadn't been the case.

As he wrapped his fingers around his straining length, he wondered if Daisy was touching herself, too, and he groaned quietly between his teeth.  
  


**< ><><><>**

 

 

Whatever the glitter crap had been, it had worn off after the showers (and possibly because Coulson came in the shower, but there was no way he was going to talk about that to Jemma, while standing in the vicinity of Daisy. If Fitz told Jemma later, than so be it.)

After they'd been cleared, Coulson avoided Daisy as much as possible over the next week, too ashamed of himself to even look at her. He couldn't even imagine what she must think of him.

He was even more ashamed because he still couldn't stop thinking about her; about how she was soft and hard at the same time, how powerful she had felt on top of him, how amazing she had felt against his own body...

He felt the ghost of her fingers against his chest constantly.

Shaking his head at himself, Coulson shrugged on a t-shirt and his shorts, figuring a good long run might get all this _wanting_  out of his system. Digging his phone out from the pocket of his trousers and his earphones from the desk beside his bed, he tucked the buds into his ears before even leaving the room.  
  


**\-------**  
  


Daisy pursed her lips in frustration as she roughly pulled on her sneakers, tying them up quickly. She was seriously growing tired of waking up every morning in a sweaty tangle of sheets, gasping for air and aching between her legs.

Coulson had been avoiding her since the damn freaky glitter incident, and she didn't blame him one bit. She probably terrified the hell out of him, jumping him like she had. It didn't matter that he'd seemed to enjoy it at the time - she should've done better, tried harder, fought against the urge more...

Although she wasn't drugged up anymore, she now knew what it felt like to have him between her legs. And God, it had felt _good_.

She was burning from the inside, and the fire that consumed her wanted nothing more than to consume him too.

Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her headphones and headed for the gym. Hitting the bag should take some of this frustration out of her system.  
  


**\-------**  
  


After a decently-timed five miles and a nice hot shower, Coulson felt much more refreshed. He even hummed along to his music as he toweled his chest dry before reaching for his polo shirt.

He'd had the gym all to himself, which he'd been grateful for, and the showers too. No needing to explain why he was awake, and exercising, at this hour. It was definitely out of character for him, but he considered to start up the habit - especially if it left him too tired to be aroused by Daisy Johnson for the rest of the morning.

"Damn," He murmured, remembering he'd left a hand towel back on the treadmill. Turning around, he was too busy looking down at his phone to realize he wasn't alone anymore, and he bumped into -

"Oh." Daisy blinked at him, and he blinked at her.

Her hair was sticking to her forehead, her face and neck and chest shining with perspiration, her damp tank top snug to the curve of her waist and revealing the gentle shape of muscles that had grown during the course of all her training.

She was barefoot, and her shorts were... short.

Coulson swallowed and lifted his eyes back to hers, the hand holding his phone falling down to his side. She was still staring at him owlishly, a red tint on her cheeks now. Fuck - he was still shirtless. He didn't want her to see...

He took a step back out of her space, his own bare foot sliding a bit on the wet floor, but he managed to keep his balance as he turned to head back toward the bench where his shirt, socks, and shoes still rested. He pulled his earphones out of his ears, about to say something - he wasn't sure what, yet.

"Wait," Daisy's fingers curled around his elbow, holding him still, and he half-turned back toward her as she reached up to pull her headphones down around her neck. Her hand felt unreasonably warm, but he had a feeling that was him and not her.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she mused over what to say, and another strand of hair fell from the messy bun she'd pulled back on her head.

She must've noticed the way his eyes softened, because she lightened her touch, and pressed the pad of her thumb against the inside of his elbow. Slowly, she slid her hand up the back of his arm, and across his shoulder.

He held his breath when her fingers started a path toward his chest, but she didn't shy away from the scar. She traced it with her thumb, but kept her hand moving, now actively exploring his muscles. This was beginning to get a little too reminiscent of what had happened in the pod last week, and as if she were thinking that too, she brushed her thumb over his nipple, just as she had before.

He released his held breath, and she glanced at his face to gauge his expression, her hand pausing against his ribs. Coulson just stared at her, giving in very quickly to the fact that his run had in fact _not_  left him too tired to be aroused by Daisy Johnson.

Her hand slipped down a little further, her thumb pressing into the dent at his hip, and he flinched at the sharp jolt that gesture sent across his abdomen. Her tongue darted out against her lip for a second, and he was suddenly desperate to taste her again.

This was different than before, though. The desire he felt in his chest was entirely all his own; he knew it in the way that he couldn't quite swallow, the way his fingers twitched nervously at his sides. He slowly slipped his phone into his back pocket, ignoring the dangling and half-tangled ear buds entirely, and reached up to skim his fingers against the side of her head, curling the loose tendrils of hair behind her ear.

He gently stroked his thumb along her cheekbone, then pushed his fingers further back, carding them into her hair and carefully pulling out her messy bun. He lifted his other hand to cradle her head in his grasp, and stepped closer to her, blindly dropping her hair tie to the floor.

She tilted her chin upward, their noses brushing together now, both of her palms pressed firmly against his stomach, strong fingers fitting against his ribs like he'd been created to be held by her.

"Daisy." He whispered, a sigh, and her fingertips pressed slightly harder against his skin.

"Kiss me, Phil." She ordered, her voice just as quiet as his had been.

He breathed in slowly, inhaling her scent before doing as asked, kissing her softly but deeply. He kept it gentle, a languid exploration that was very different than their first kiss. Her fingers danced against his stomach, filling him with a sense of thrill that had him part his lips and deepen the kiss further.

She arched her back, pressing closer against him, nibbling on his bottom lip as he tightened his grip in her hair.

She hummed into his mouth, and he shifted his hands to her back, wrapping his arms around her more tightly to hold her against his chest. He would be more than happy to kiss Daisy for the rest of his life; marveling in how easily she fit within his embrace, how willingly she returned his kiss, and how receptive she was to his touch.

And how _her_  touch made _him_  feel... _oh_ , he couldn't form adequate words for it.

She curved her fingers into the waist of his jeans, guiding him backwards, back toward the bench in front of the showers.

"Join me?" She breathed between kissing him, her hands disappearing from him as she wriggled out of her own workout gear.

His heart raced, pounding in his veins, as he leaned away to watch her. She was looking up at him as she knelt to remove her shoes, still undressing even though he hadn't responded to her request yet. It was hard for him to think straight when she was kneeling in front of him like that, and she seemed to realize why he'd suddenly gone silent, and she smirked.

Oh, but that was worse.

"Please?" She tilted her eyebrow upward just a little, reaching out to touch his knee. It was generally an innocent touch, really, but he knew otherwise with that look on her face. He swallowed hard and nodded, his hands moving slowly over the button of his jeans. She smiled with anticipation once she was sure that he would follow after her, and then she disappeared behind the stall of the shower after only removing her socks and shorts.

A second later, her underwear flew out of the stall and landed square against his chest, her laughter trickling after it, and suddenly Coulson felt that he coudn't get his pants off fast enough. The rest of her clothes were tossed onto the bench as he hurriedly shoved down his briefs, hopping on one foot for a moment when he got tangled up.

The shower water turned on, and he breathed in twice before he lost his nerve, and then slipped into the stall after her.

Her back was to him, her face tilted up toward the spray as she let the water run over her. He watched as rivulets dripped down the curve of her back, and he wondered if he was out of his depth, here. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Without turning to face him, she reached her hand back, beckoning him closer. He threaded his fingers through hers, allowing her to pull him as close as she wanted him to be. A burst of nervousness and arousal shot through him as the underside of his stiff cock brushed against her backside, but she hummed a noise of approval and curled her fingers around his hip, encouraging him to keep close.

He slid his hands across her wet tummy, marveling in her soft strength, and tucked his face against her neck, mouthing her softly as he explored with his hands. She sighed, relaxing her body further against his front, covering his hands with her own and guiding his touch. He rocked his hips against her gently, trying to keep his head on straight, not wanting to miss a single noise or gesture she made.

He'd left his bar of soap in here, apparently, because she was soon slipping it into his hand, guiding it along her curves, sighing whenever he caressed a particularly sensitive area of her body. Knowing that she would eventually leave the showers smelling like his soap gave him a small sense of pride and, more confident with himself, he lazily slipped his fingers between her legs.

"Yes, Phil," She sighed, as if she'd been waiting for him to do that, and he nuzzled her ear as he moved his fingers, intimately exploring her here, too, and figuring out what she liked the best.

"The way you say my name is so good," He murmured, repeating her words from before and licking the curve of her ear. She shivered and giggled, pushing at him just a little, and reached between them with her free hand, searching for his cock.

He closed his eyes when her fingers wrapped around him, agile fingers fondling him for a moment before tugging at his length. His blood hummed in his veins, and he lost is sense of place for a second when she pressed her thumb along the tip of his cock. She then guided the tip of him into her slick heat, pushing her hips onto him just slightly before pulling away again, and he had to brace both of his hands on the wall either side of her head, his cheek resting against hers for a breathless moment.

"Mmm,"

"Are you sure-"

" _Please_ , Phil,"

She grabbed at his hip again, giving him the control now, and he replaced her grasp on his cock, slowly seating himself more completely inside of her. She let out a long moan that made his hands shake, and he brushed her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it, groaning quietly each time he sunk into her.

She was rather vocal, which surprised him slightly; quietly encouraging him and praising him when he did something particularly good. Her voice grew more and more husky with her arousal, and he yearned to look into her eyes.

He pulled out completely and guided her shoulders around so she could face him, and he cradled her jaw just as he'd done before, though his kiss this time was far hungrier and his tongue far more demanding.

She moaned rather loudly, her hands all over him, igniting his skin at every point she touched him. It didn't even matter if she'd just touched his elbow - he found every bit of it enticing.

She rolled her hips against his cock, rubbing herself along the underside of his cock much like she had back when they were clothed and drugged and in that pod.

As enthralling as it felt, it reminded Coulson of the basic reason they'd ended up in this position in the first place, and he forced himself to stop kissing her.

"Wait, this isn't - " She immediately starting mouthing along the front of his neck once he'd stopped kissing her, and he swallowed against her lips, forcing himself to trudge on, "This isn't just, that drug thing, is it?" He gasped out, and she paused, and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"This is because you're sexy as hell, Coulson, and I love you." She informed him very seriously, and he blinked at her, his mouth hanging open a little in surprise at her candidness. "I've loved you for a long time."

"You..." He felt - was his heart still beating? He felt like it might explode out of his chest, and he pressed his hand there as if it would help hold him together in one piece.

She smiled widely at him, as if she knew exactly how her words had effected him, and she placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you, Phillip Coulson."

" _Daisy_ ," He crooned, and she laughed a little, kissing him with her smile.

"I know." She assured, understanding everything he'd tried to say with just her name. "Now," She leaned in close, allowing her lips to brush tantalizingly against his own as she trailed one of her hands down his chest and the other around the back of his neck. "I want you." She squeezed his cock firmly, licking into his mouth when his lips fell open.

This time he moved against her with purpose, keeping a steady pace with his hips as he mapped out her mouth with his tongue. She began to pant against his cheek, rapid, shallow breaths between urges for him to move faster, or harder, or _right there_...

She hissed his name suddenly, and then her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly and she chanted his name a few more times, probably louder than was safe given the mildly public location they were in. Her hips stuttered against his and then he finally came too, moaning far too loudly as well in the process.

They kissed lazily as their chests heaved for air, both of them standing on now shaky legs, barely holding one another up even with the help of the wall.

After making sure they were both rinsed clean, Coulson shut the water off and leaned back against the wall next to Daisy, not thinking about anything other than how amazing that had been.

"I um," She was still out of breath, and she laughed a little. "I should go get dressed. I'm supposed to meet Jemma..." She trailed off, and turned her head to look at him.

Her eyes were bright, sated, pleased... dare he think, filled with love? She _had_  told him that she loved him.

He figured that his face mirrored hers, because her smile widened and she tilted toward him, kissing him messily before laughing again and stumbling away, reaching for a clean towel on the bench to wrap herself in before she headed toward the lockers.

He openly admired her as she moved about, picking up her strewn workout clothes, and she glanced at him one more time, grinning almost shyly this time before hurrying out of the room.

" _Wow_ ," She murmured under her breath, unable to keep the smile off of her face. Jemma was definitely going to be curious, and Daisy wasn't sure she would be able to keep it hidden.

Once he was alone in the showers again, Coulson gingerly stepped out toward the bench and slung his previously used towel around his hips again, brushing his hand through his hair to flick away excess water. He sat down on the bench a little heavily, his muscles sore in the very best kind of way.

" _Wow_ ," He sighed, grinning.


End file.
